


The new news in the town

by tempi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, M/M, Nancy is a great friend, Out, Romance, Short, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: It was a small town everyone knew everything like how the old lady in the flower market was a martial expert.They knew everything, or well, almost everything.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a surprise for everyone, no one saw that one coming, especially Nancy, except, maybe Will and Joyce because he couldn't lie to them, so it had been a shocker for everyone, it was a small town where everyone knew everyone and there weren't any secrets, except of where the library actually was, but that happened in a lot of places or that was what the great part of the town though.  
This had been a plot twist, a plot twist that it was almost as big a the whole Luke and Darth Vader, so there was a great probability that it would end in all the newspaper of the town and school, because it was a first and, surely, not a last.

It was during lunch on a stormy Friday of autumn days, everyone was inside, so the cafeteria was full of people, it was one of those times where one could actually see how many kids go to school, how many people he didn't know.  
It had been simple to assume that everyone was inside, but it was Hawkins, and high school and Jonathan was the weird kid, so it had been wrong to just assume, and that Nancy knew and that was why she was waiting next to the doors that lead to the campus, waiting for Jonathan to appear, she could feel the eyes of half of the school on her, they were still waiting to find out with who she was dating, if Steve or Jonatha, and she could accept that she finds the two attractive and with amazing personalities, and two boys that were growing upright and firm, so she liked both, but she hadn't made a choice yet. She didn't know what they feel for her but that was usual with boys, so once more, she didn't saw it coming.

  
-Jon?

  
And it took just one question to quiet all the cafeteria, because they were watching and at first they just saw a wet Byers, with his hair dripping to his shirt and his converse with mud, they didn't saw what Nancy saw, and what was the answer to Nancy if either of the boys like her back.

  
-What are you wearing?

  
It was in that moment, that Jonathan remembered why he liked been an outsider, he didn't like been the center of attention, the looks or the way people started whispering, and it was also in that moment that Jonathan remembered that he didn't sleep that much last night trying to help Will with some work and he had just arrived at school because someone had let him sleep in. Someone who was so dead.

  
-Jonny! I told you to wait for me!

  
Steve, was accustomed in been the center of the attention so he paid no mind to the way that Nancy was looking at them or how everyone started whispering clearer the moment he put a jacket on Jonatha, a jacket he had been wearing until a minute ago, a jacket that now everyone noticed that it was from Byers.

  
-Steve.

  
-So the cat is out of the bag

  
Jonathan was going to kill himself and then kill Steve, that was going to happen after he walks out of the cafeteria with Steve holding his hand and smiling like an idiot, and while they walked everyone could see the small number ten in the shirt Jonatha was wearing, a football shirt that it was a little too big for him and that it was from the school with the number and name of Steve.  
Yes, this was going to be in tomorrows papers.


	2. Old news with new news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are, it was a one shot but well two-shots, Hope you like it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes to Braveprincipessa who asked for it, I hope i don't dissapoint you, and thank you for all those lovely comments!!

-I will kill me and then you!

He was passing, he didn't pass, but he was because he was mad and worry, and he was making a hole where he was walking, but he didn't care, because he needed to think and to vent to his stupid boyfriend that had a warm jacket, a warm jacket that had his name and that everyone saw.

  
-I am a sucker for an old Romeo and Juliet love story

  
-I will bury where no one will found you

  
Steve was just watching Jonathan walk, because it was cute, because it was funny and because his boyfriend looks hot with his wet hair and his jacket, and maybe Steve had some new fetish with Jonathan and that jacket, it would look hot, but it may be not a good moment to voice his thoughts, Jonathan stopped walking and looked at him.

  
-Nancy is going to kill us

  
-Why?

  
-You ask why? ,

  
-I don't think so

  
-You don't?

And his boyfriend was looking him with those puppy eyes that made him believe in fairies and Peter Pan, and Steve was weak, ok, he was weak and he had to kiss him because he was a puppy and he was cute.

  
-No, I believe she will be mad because I stoled her chance with you

  
-You damn fool!

  
And, yes, Jonathan was passing again and Steve was sitting on the cold dirt and maybe Steve could have it thought better but he didn't and Jonathan was worrying about nothing, even do it was a small town and they were the first gay couple, that they know of.

  
-They would cry, and call: Steve! Steve!. And I will play the broken-hearted boyfriend, I will make it look like an accident

  
Nancy had been in shock, she had been in shock for all of one minute before she was smiling and walking away from all the chaos that it was the cafeteria, because maybe he couldn't choose between them, and yes Jonathan was kind and cute and Steve was hot and bad, and she saw herself dating with one of them and she liked them, but she wasn't broken-hearted or anything, she was happy for them and most of all she could see how they could work together. And if she couldn't have them they were the second best option for her to be happy and ok with herself, and also they were cute together, and she needed and wanted cute in her life, and thinking back it would have it a drama dating one of them, and imagine if she had dated them before they became Stonathan (yes, she was fast like that) she could have ended in hell just because she stopped the world from meeting the cutest couple of all time.  
Thinking all this she went looking for them, knowing them as they knew them, Jonathan was probably thinking of murder and her and Steve was just thinking of ways of distracting Jonathan.

  
-And I could get away with it because mum is friend of Hooper and that is that

  
-You know I prefer better the Romeo and Juliet thing better, I mean imagined it, Jonathan Harrington or Steve Byers, I ship it like FedEx

 

And that stopped Jonathan who just crumbled in some beautiful way with his head in Steve lap and Steve petting his hair, while he kept talking about surnames and how did they end like this

  
-And Nancy can be your bridesmaids

  
-First, Who said we are getting married? Secondly, Nancy hate us, remember?

  
-You did, you ask and she...

  
-Oh. My. God!

  
And she arrived in the perfect moment, because they looked so cute, and now she could see why she would have never worked with any of them or any other person with either of them, because she had never seen Steve treat other people like he was treating Jonathan or look at him like he was looking at him, even Jonathan was different with his closed eyes and relaxed pose and his red cheeks, they were each other when they were together, and they were perfect. And engaged?

  
-Did he ask?

  
-Nancy-boo!!! Yes, he asked!!

  
-No, I did not

  
-Yes, you did, remember you said all the Romeo and Juliet thing

  
-I did not, that was you

  
-No, that was me translating for you, do try to keep up Jonny

  
-I call Jonathan bridesmaid

  
-Ha! Told you

  
-What?

  
Nancy was sitting next to Steve and they were talking about color and who would carry the ring and whatnot, and Jonathan didn't get it, not at all, it felt like a screwball comedy and at the same time it was perfect because Nancy wasn't mad and he was going to marry Steve, not today because he was a kid but maybe yes in a few years, and he closed his eyes, until he hears the sound of a photo been taken and yes, that was the photographer of the school.  
And Jonathan was passing again, Steve was in love and Nancy had a wedding to plan and a photographer to kick.

 

 


End file.
